The invention relates to an arrangement comprising a travelling mechanism girder and a running wheel block releasably attached thereto, wherein the running wheel block is comprised of a housing having at least one connection surface and a running wheel mounted in the housing and protruding out of the housing, and the running wheel block is aligned with respect to the travelling mechanism girder.
The invention also relates to a method for assembling an arrangement comprising a travelling mechanism girder and a running wheel block, wherein the running wheel block is comprised of a housing having at least one connection surface and a running wheel mounted in the housing and protruding out of the housing, wherein the running wheel block is aligned with respect to the travelling mechanism girder and is screwed thereto.
Various types of running wheel blocks are known whose design provides for or allows for the replacement of the running wheel or running wheel block in different ways.
German patent specification DE 10 2004 008 552 B3 discloses a cuboid running wheel block having a housing which has at least one connection surface receiving a bearing force. Rotary bearing seating surfaces for sliding and/or roller bearings for supporting a running wheel are disposed in opposite sidewalls of the housing. In order to remove the running wheel from the housing, the sliding and/or roller bearings can be removed from the exterior and the running wheel can be dismounted towards a side located approximately transversely thereto.
Furthermore, German patent specification DE 31 34 750 C2 discloses running wheel blocks which are formed from two halves of a bearing housing welded together. Rotary bearing seating surfaces for bearings are press-fit into the bearing housing, and a hub of a running wheel is supported in the seating surfaces. In order to screw the running wheel block to a travelling mechanism girder, such as for an end carriage of a crane, bores are provided in an upper connection surface and all other sides of the housing and are used to accommodate attachment screws. However, it is only possible to replace this running wheel block in its entirety. After replacement, the entire running wheel block must again be attached to the travelling mechanism girder in precisely the same way as in the initial assembly, by means of screws. The running wheel block is to be aligned with the other running wheels in its position relative to the travelling mechanism girder so that the rotational axis of the running wheel extends perpendicularly with respect to the running wheel track on which the running wheel rolls.
Because of the alignment, this assembly process is time-intensive. If the alignment process is not implemented, there is the risk that the running wheels are chipped or abraded due to skewing on the running wheel track, resulting in more rapid wear. In the case of a bridge crane, there is also the risk that the travelling behavior of the bridge crane is susceptibly disrupted by skewing, rubbing and flange wear. In addition, as the skew angle increases, lateral forces occur which impart stress to the travelling mechanism girder beyond the service conditions. This problem is described in detail in DIN 15018.